Roommates
by Diana-Jae
Summary: WARNING: This fic contains mature themes and explicit language. AU. Koenma and Botan's life gets a jump start from its downward spiral when Shuuichi Minamino suddenly finds himself needing a place to stay.


**Roommates**

**UNO**

**By: Diana-Jae**

"Mm," Botan moaned through the kiss. It was supposed to be a simple goodnight kiss, but with Karasu, everything always had to get a little more erotic than they should. The kiss accelerated into an all-out tongue war as his hands began to caress her breasts through her sweatshirt. Beginning to get a little bit uncomfortable, Botan moved her hands away from where they were clasped around his neck to lightly yank on his hair, which she had bound earlier into a ponytail.

Reluctantly pulling away, Karasu's dark eyes gazed into her pair of shiny amethyst. "You're going to stop me again?"

Botan giggled. "First of all, if you're planning to fuck me, I don't want really want to do it in your car." She paused pointing to their background. "Second, we're in front of my house."

"Ah," Karasu nodded in agreement. "Wouldn't want to be caught by your protective older brother, right?"

Botan rolled her eyes. He was referring to Koenma, and he was right. He _was _overprotective. Very.

Ever since their parents passed away a few years ago, Koenma had taken it upon himself to provide for him and his younger sister. Despite the fact that Botan was already considered an adult by society, she was the only one left in his immediate family; therefore, to him, she was still very much a baby.

As Botan's brows began to knit in open frustration, Karasu pulled her head to his chest in an effort to calm her. "He does it out of love, babe."

"He does it," she replied in an immature manner, "because he's on a power trip. He thinks that because mom and dad are gone, he has parental responsibilities." She paused to think and immediately rolled her eyes. "It's as if he thinks I'm incapable of taking care of myself."

"Look at this way," Karasu tried to point out, "at least, one of you is taking on that responsibility."

Botan scowled. "Who's side are you on anyway?"

Karasu laughed. "You better get out of here or…"

"Or what?"

"Or I'll rip your clothes off and take you to my house."

Botan blushed and pushed him playfully. "You're such a pervert."

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

Botan nodded. "I'll probably have a hangover."

"You probably will," Karasu laughed. "I'll pick you up in the afternoon for lunch."

Botan moved closer to her dark-haired boyfriend and pecked him on the cheek. "Good night."

* * *

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Botan screeched, not giving one thought about waking the sleeping man that lay almost lifeless on her bedroom floor.

"No. I'm not." Koenma didn't even blink an eye, and that was the signal that told Botan that there would be no arguing with him. Sighing, she pulled the blanket from off of her bed and turned to trudge unhappily down the stairs to the couch. Halfway down, she turned around to catch her elder brother walking across the hall towards his bedroom. "You know, if you were going to dump him in my room so he could have somewhere to sleep, you could have at least put him on my bed so that at least someone would be using it."

Koenma looked at her and grunted. "You weren't home, and with how things have been going the past few weeks, I would have guessed that you'd be sleeping at Karasu's. Drunk as hell."

Botan pointed maniacally to the kitchen table where two large bottles of alcohol stood empty along with half-filled plastic cups of soda and a variety of snacks. "Oh and I suppose you just drank soda while your buddy finished two whole fifths of alcohol."

"Why, actually, yes," Koenma replied, without batting an eye. "He did."

"Uh-huh."

"You, of all people, know that I don't drink." Koenma glared at her. "And for the record, you should just be thankful that I don't beat your ass for drinking at all."

Botan immaturely gave her brother the finger. "You're too spineless to touch me!"

Koenma held back every urge to run down the stairs and beat some sense into his sister, but he refrained believing that it would only add fuel to her fire. He and Botan had been very close growing up, but after the accident, she had just closed up and began to surround herself with a different group of people. But there was a time when Botan had once been a very happy and optimistic teenager, but somewhere in the past year or so, a dark butterfly began to emerge from her cocoon.

In the beginning of her transformation, he had warned her, towards the middle he began to scold her, and in the end, he even found himself yelling at her – but his words only fell on ears that refused to listen. Now, she was dating Karasu, resident trouble maker at her high school. Not only were they dating, but he found his younger sister to be coming home very late after a night of cavorting. If he were lucky, she would come home sober; if he were not, she would enter the front door completely loud and belligerent. On very rare and unwanted occasions, Koenma would be cleaning his little sister's vomit from their floor. Over the course of her relationship with Karasu, Botan's anger and pessimism reverberated more through her vulgar speech, which she seemed to have learned from Karasu.

Although Koenma had graduated three years prior, he was not completely in the dark as to who Karasu was. To the great astonishment of most, Karasu was in no way a dunce. He was actually among the top in his class; he was a gentleman when he needed to be; and he was articulate in speech. It was just his habits: physical and verbal vulgarities, constant partying, causing mischief in risky ways, drinking, and perhaps, even the experimenting of controlled substances. He was very certain his sister had the mind not try the latter; however, if he were to find it out, he would not be afraid to beat her senseless. Botan was in her last year of high school and so did not approve of her relationship with her. He firmly believed that if she continued to be with him, she would end up not being able to walk across that stage come the end of the school year. He was not concerned about her grades; he was more concerned about her exhibitions, which could lead to expulsion.

* * *

"If I didn't know you for such a long time, I would have thought I'd have to call the ambulance and get you in the emergency room to get your stomach pumped."

The redhead sitting opposite Koenma did not say a word as he continued to slowly drink the third bottle of water while clutching his head.

Koenma watched his friend pitifully. "I told you I had a bad feeling about her the very first time I met her."

"I don't know where I went wrong," the redhead finally managed only half listening to his friend of many years. "I thought she was happy."

"Wake the hell up, Shuuichi," Koenma retorted, rolling his eyes. "She was using you. I mean," he paused to eye his companion meaningfully, "she kicked you out of your own house."

"I thought I loved her," Shuuichi muttered back.

Koenma gave a flabbergasted sigh. "What's there to love? You mistook marriage for love." He paused. "Come to think of it, how long have you two been Mr. and Mrs. Minamino anyway? No more than…"

"Five months two weeks and three days ago."

Both men looked up to the source of the voice. Standing at the arched entrance to the kitchen from where she had had to sleep on the couch in the living room stood Koenma's blue-haired younger sister. Hair unbound, green eye shadow smeared across her eyes, and dressed in a tight t-shirt and very short boy shorts, Botan sloppily trudged to the counter where the boys were sitting.

"How the hell would you remember something like that?" Koenma asked, raising a brow.

Deliberately ignoring her brother's question, Botan ventured to ask her own. "How come you didn't invite me to the party, Minamino?" She jerked a thumb at the kitchen table where all of last night's paraphernalia still sat.

Shuuichi offered a weak smile. "You're underage."

"If I had known you'd be bringing the good stuff, I would have stayed home and spared my stomach the agony of cheap alcohol."

"I heard," Shuuichi laughed. He was well aware the eighteen year old often came home intoxicated, and much to his dismay, he knew it was not his place to tell her so. He left that to Koenma, fully aware that even the elder of the two siblings had no voice when it came to the actions of the younger one. However, Shuuichi was responsible enough not to introduce it to her.

Botan reached over the counter and helped herself to some of the toast that lay uneaten on her brother's plate. "So why were you here anyway? You know, my brother made me sleep downstairs because of you."

Koenma cleared his throat. "There was no way in flying hell I was going to carry Shuuichi's dead weight last night. I was too goddamned tired and," he stopped to look directly at his sister, "you've been pissing me off for the past couple of weeks coming home drunk."

Shuuichi inwardly laughed as the two started to bicker and thanked his gods that he did not have such a troublesome little sister. But he did remember when Botan was a lot sweeter and more reserved; therefore, he felt a little bit of sympathy for his long time friend.

"Oh shut up," Botan finally muttered before turning to Shuuichi. "The only reason why Koenma didn't want me sleeping in the same room as you is because I got these now," she pointed at her full breasts. "And this." She stood up from where she sat on the stool to point to her rear.

A very subtle pink hue crossed Shuuichi's features, and had it not been the fact that he was supposed to be having a "hangover," the tinge on his features would have been a dead giveaway of his embarrassment for now having realized that she was, truly, well endowed.

Koenma, on the other hand, barked at his sister, who just now realized that she was dressed rather inappropriately. "Go put some clothes on!" Botan giggled and then scampered off.

"Shit…" Koenma trailed shaking his head apologetically at Shuuichi. "If this is what my kids are going to be like as teenagers, I don't want to be a parent."

To his surprise, Shuuichi just laughed. "It's okay. I've known her since she had diapers on. She's like my own little sister."

Koenma didn't say anything as he watched Botan pick up her blankets and make for the stairs. "Yeah, but it's the fact that she's acting so immature. She's growing up in a way that Mom and Dad wouldn't have wanted."

"Maybe it's just a phase," Shuuichi offered.

"I hope so." Koenma pushed himself off of the stool to put his dish in the sink. "Look, I have to get to work. Your welcome to stay until you feel better."

"Thanks."

"I know you'd do the same for me."

"You don't drink," Shuuichi reminded.

"Yeah, well…" Koenma looked around the kitchen. "Tell my sister to eat because I made breakfast, and make her do the dishes or something. She's not home much, but when she is all she does is sleep or holes herself up in her room."

Shuuichi just laughed.

* * *

**Author Notes: **So here is the first chapter of my new Shuuichi x Botan fanfic. It's a little bit different from anything I've done before on the basis that it's a little darker. There is abundant cursing, a lot of references to alcohol, and I may refer to drug use. So if you're not old enough to get into an R rated movie, it's not advised that you be reading this. However, I can't police you, so if you are underage or totally immature, just know that I did post a warning that this fic was going to have mature themes.

I don't know what else to put here other than any type of feedback is welcome. However, I would totally love constructive criticism and suggestions. Suggestions would be helpful so I can keep going.

As far as my other works are concerned, I **AM** working on them. Next to be updated on the YYH list should be _Winter Fireworks_, _Sweet and Sour_, or _Just For Show_.

Standard disclaimers apply.


End file.
